


Mike & El: The Missing Pieces

by DrStrangerThings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Romance, Season/Series 03, Teenagers, Young Love, domestic mileven, filling in moments during s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStrangerThings/pseuds/DrStrangerThings
Summary: That fated summer week, where the Mindflayer wreaked havoc again, and our Hawkins Heroes stepped up to the plate to vanquish it. However, there are moments we never got to witness, both surrounding and during the tumultuous events of this third adventure. In particular, those involving the relationship between Mike & El.This is an attempt to fill in some of those blanks of s3, starting on June 28th 1985. You will see more of domestic Mileven and insight into their short-lived separation, just going on to further demonstrate how powerful and everlasting their bond is.IN other words, this is me attempting to capture MILEVEN, in those unseen moments throughout s3 ;> ENJOY!





	Mike & El: The Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is pretty much an experiment, me just writing about my favorite fictional couple, and using the framework of s3 as a canvass for me to fill in some of the blanks. This first chapter is a bit weird, as it's only half of a day, but it begins on the morning of where s3 starts (same day as the mall blackout). Just wanted to see if you folks like the concept and I plan to write more chapters progressing through the events of s3, and showing it mainly through the lens of Mike + El and how they are handling their relationship and the conflicts they face throughout. 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me if you liked it. Really not sure how you will receive it!

There was a knock at the door, then another, and one more.

El sprang to her feet and ran out of her room, glancing towards Hopper, who slanted his eyes downwards and continued to button up his shirt. Once she reached the main entrance, she focused on the locks and they all made a clicking sound as they were undone. Then, the door was whisked open and there stood her boyfriend, smiling and glistening with sweat.

“Hey, El...” he panted, slightly out of breath, “I stopped at the convenience store on the way over, bought some treats, sorry I’m a little late.” he shook a plastic bag and handed it to her, and then she pulled him in eagerly for a hug.

“Thanks, Mike. I missed you.” She mumbled into his jean jacket. He grinned sheepishly, “I missed you too. I practically biked over here like the flash but still...” he nodded towards his wristwatch, which read 9:15.

She glanced up at him, smiling slyly “You’re only fifteen minutes late. We still have lots of time...”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Hey c’mon, you can show me what you were working on yesterday!” He took her hand and they started to make their way to El’s room, but then she heard a loud clearing of the throat. They both stopped mid-stride, and Mike turned and suddenly became aware of the fact that Hopper was still there, pretending to be busy with one perfectly fine button on his uniform.

“Oh hey, good morning, Hop!” Mike waved over enthusiastically. Hopper grumbled back in acknowledgment and nodded his head.

“Uh, duty calls?”

Hopper nodded once more, not looking anywhere near as excited as Mike was acting. “Yup.” He grabbed his hat from the dinner table and put it on in an agonizingly slow manner, creating an awkward silence where they were both awaiting his next move.

“You both know the rules. No mess when I come back.” He then looked to El and softened up a bit “Have fun, stay safe. I’ll see you later.”

El smiled and nodded her head, then Hopper gave one final squinted look at them both and started to shuffle towards the door, still seeming suspicious. Mike bumped El in the shoulder and made a silent snicker. Then, he opened his mouth.

“Hey, you have fun too, Hop! The weather’s really nice today, and the sky is an _oh so_ beautiful baby blue...” He turned back to El with raised eyebrows, barely containing his laughter and she felt it rising too. Hopper stopped in his tracks, and she could see his body tensing up, and that just made it even more amusing.

“You’re a stand-up guy, Mike...” Hopper uttered, with his back still turned to them. “... real stand up.” Then, he opened the door and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mike shook his head in amusement and was now laughing gleefully, still staring towards the spot where Hopper just was. El did the locks once more and now looked to Mike, playfully swatting his arm. “He knows you were doing sarcasm.”

“Yeah... but hey, I was still being nice! Right?” Mike had a look of doe-eyed naivety on his face that just made El start laughing even more, “Right?! Sheesh, it’s always the same routine every day, and he still treats me like I robbed him dirty and took everything he ever loved. It’s hilarious.”

El raised a single eyebrow and pursed her lips. “He thinks you’re my bad influence.”

Mike scoffed, “wow, he’s seriously overestimating me then, huh? I never knew I was such a bad boy.” He had a smug look on his face, and El couldn’t help but giggle even more because of how goofy it looked.

“You teached me this, that’s why.” Then, she leaned forward and titled her head upwards to peck him on the lips. He was so tall now, and she liked it because it felt even better when he held her. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

There was a comfortable silence for awhile, until Mike broke out of the daze and started to lead her along again. “Okay, _now_ you can show me the drawing. Let’s go.”

“I did your name again, but I put some other stuff too.” El walked over to her little desk and picked up a paper to show Mike. Ever since Will had lent some of his art supplies and crayons, El had started to do sketches and doodles. They either consisted of something Mike-related or based on the nature she saw outside the cabin, or in this case, a combination of both.

“Wow, I love it... thank you...” Mike admired all the hearts she put beside his name, it was so pure and full of love that he couldn’t stop himself from feeling so lucky. “Hey, El?”

She was now pinning the drawing to the wall, adding it to the collection, but she turned around, giving him undivided attention. “Yeah?”

“I... I was thinking, maybe I can do a drawing for you too. You know, just tell me what you want it to be about and I’ll make one. Hey, maybe I can draw you as a mage, it’ll be badass!”

“Really?” She had never seen Mike draw before, but if he was willing to do it for her, then that was a big deal.

“Yeah, totally. Well, I’m not as good as Will, but I’ll try my best.”

She shook her head “It doesn’t matter. I know it will be... rad.”

Mike laughed earnestly, “Yeah, I hope it looks rad.”

El glanced towards the plastic bag, which she had left on the desk before. “candies?”

“Oh yeah! I bought some candies, chips, soda...” Mike rummaged around and pulled out everything, laying it out on her bed. There were assorted gummies, jellybeans, a party pack of Lays, and two cans of soda.

“I got you Coke, but it’s that new version they have...” Mike scrunched his eyebrows at the label, in visible disapproval, “... not my thing, but hey, maybe you’ll like it.” He handed over the can and El saw that he had bought a ginger ale for himself.

“I saw the commercial on TV. Why’s it so bad?” El asked, as she turned the can around in her hands, reading the labeling.

“Hm, I dunno, it’s hard to describe. It’s just not even close to the classic formula, when you try it, you’ll see. Oh, and if you don’t like it, you can just have my drink, ok?” El nodded, just watching Mike and smiling, as he arranged all the food on the bed like it was a buffet for two.

“Thank you, Mike.”

“Hey, it’s no biggie. Also, I just got allowance and what better way to splurge it than for my favorite person in the world?”

El giggled, and then took one of the jellybeans and popped it into her mouth. It was the black licorice flavor, her favorite. Once Mike was finished setting all the snacks, he rolled onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around and pulling her in for a nuzzle. She felt at ease, just happy to be in his embrace.

This was their usual routine, ever since the summer break started, now that Mike was able to come visit her as early as possible without school in the way. He would arrive at around nine, much to the chagrin of Hopper, and then they would just be with each other for the whole day, not really planning ahead of time but living in the moment. Sometimes, Mike would take her to one of the designated hangouts, so they could meet up with their other friends, but then there were those other days just for them to spend with each other, alone.

She didn’t really know what sort of day it would be this time, but as always, Mike took the lead.

“Hey, so, what do you wanna do today?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know... up to you.” With that, she smooshed her face even deeper into the crevices of his shirt folds. Mike grinned, knowing he was slowly being lulled into spending the whole day in her heavenly hold.

“El, come on, that’s not fair!” His playful protest was met with a muffled laugh and Mike slowly unwrapped her arms from him, so he could look her in the eyes.

“Hm? We could go out somewhere, maybe for lunch?”

“How about the others?” El asked, wondering if the rest of the party was included.

“Well... I was thinking it could just be us two today, if that’s okay with you. Anyways, I’m going to see them tonight for the movie, and then we will go meet them at Dustin’s tomorrow!”

El nodded, she was happy to be with Mike either way. If anything, she wished that she could come along with them all to watch the movie, but that was against the rules.

“What time is the movie?”

“It’s a preview screening, so it’s around nine tonight, but I’m going to stay with you for as long as possible before, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” She smiled at that.

“I wish you could come, El, but like, Starcourt is still super new and there’s too many people there. It would be way too risky.”

El averted her gaze, knowing what he said was true but still feeling sad about it, “... I know.”

“Hey,” Mike had a gentle concern etched on his face, “...only a few more months, and then it should be fine. You can go anywhere by then, we could go on as many movie dates as you want!”

At least that made her feel better, but she still wished the rules weren’t so strict, especially during the summer. Mike had told her a lot about the mall, all the stores and cool places to see, and how silly Steve looked in his sailor outfit at Scoops Ahoy.

“Are you going to sneak in again?”

Mike gave a proud smirk, “Yup. Steve has us covered.”

“This is the scary one?” She recalled Mike getting all excited when he said the theater was going to be showing that movie, but she forgot the name.

“Yeah, _Day of the Dead_! It looks pretty sick from the preview, and George Romero directing another zombie movie, it’s basically guaranteed to be awesome. Like honestly, Dustin would be jealous he didn’t see it with us, he was trying to perfect his blood splat-“ Mike stopped, calming himself down and looking at El with focus, “ _-agh_ , I’m boring you, aren’t I?”

El shook her head, amused “No, but you told me before, remember?”

He rubbed his head, frustrated with himself “Oh yeah, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I don’t know why I always repeat myself like that.”

“It’s okay,” She gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s funny.”

Mike smiled back. He couldn’t believe how patient she was with the way he rambled on sometimes. Even when he went on about some pedantic topic that must be boring her half to sleep inside, she still was fully attentive and listening. He wanted to get better at talking about the stuff she cared about, engaging her more, but that was all part of this experience, wasn’t it? They now had all the time they needed to get to know each other, while taking their time accordingly.

He reached over with his free arm to El’s bedside table, and picked up _Using Good English,_ a vocabulary text which they regularly used for practice.

“In the meantime, why don’t we do some vocab practice, sound good?”

“Yes. Will you tell me funny stories?” She looked at him expectantly. That was how it usually went, Mike would act all goofy and help her practice new words by inserting them into some situation he made up on the spot, then he would explain how and why it was used. She loved it when they practiced that way, because she actually picked up the meanings better and it was another way to spend quality time with Mike.

“Of course I will. Let’s practice for a little bit, we can polish off the snacks and drinks, and then after we take a break.” Mike gave a knowing look towards her, “... A long break.”

El returned the look, “Cool, that sounds good.”

“Let’s get started then...”

El rested her head on his chest, reading the book along with him and then listening to his improv that followed. They ate the snacks and drank their sodas voraciously, as the morning hours flew by. They were both content and satisfied, knowing only half the day was over and the rest was going to be just as _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you enjoy? Really looking forward to seeing what y'all think.


End file.
